


UNA COLECCIÓN DE BESOS

by DesdelinaNapolitana



Series: Colección [1]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana
Summary: Tras el final de su última misión, Scott y Michael pasan algo de tiempo en Londres. Sin embargo, la relación entre ambos soldados está a punto de cambiar y deben tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer a continuación.





	UNA COLECCIÓN DE BESOS

**Author's Note:**

> ANTES DE LEER: Esta historia parte de la escena final del capítulo 3x10, por lo que contiene spoilers de la temporada 3 de la serie. Además, las referencias a Londres pueden no ser del todo exactas.
> 
> ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia fue publicada en esta misma página hace tiempo, la borré junto a otras historias y ahora me he decidido a subirla de nuevo; aunque he corregido algunos errores y modificado ligeramente algún diálogo. Cabe señalar que esta historia surgió a raíz de la petición de una lectora, Kaia.
> 
> -Lizz-

**-UNA COLECCIÓN DE BESOS-**

 

Inglaterra, Reino Unido.

Al final todo había terminado. Conrad Knox había muerto y la Sección 20 había logrado desactivar las bombas nucleares con las que el hombre había pretendido destruir Johannesburgo. Sin embargo, la Mayor Dalton había sido herida, y a pesar de que en un principio se había temido por su vida, ya estaba fuera de peligro y había sido trasladada desde la ciudad sudafricana hasta una clínica privada en Londres.

Los sargentos Scott y Stonebridge acudieron a visitarla al día siguiente, la misión había acabado y querían saber qué le deparaba ahora a la 20, pero la Mayor les había confirmado que gracias a ellos, seguían teniendo un trabajo al que volver.

Tras el breve intercambio de palabras con la mujer, los dos soldados abandonaron la habitación y recorrieron de vuelta los pasillos de aquella clínica que prácticamente parecían dignos de unos apartamentos de lujo.

—¡Tío, estar aquí ingresado tiene que costar una pasta! —exclamó Scott sin poder evitarlo cuando él y Michael volvieron a subir al mismo ascensor en el que habían llegado hasta allí.

—Ya te digo, seguro que nuestro salario no cubriría ni los gastos de una semana —comentó el rubio dándole la razón a su compañero y reparó en el botón que Scott había pulsado—. ¿Por qué vamos a la azotea?

—¡Hay una cafetería! —dijo él esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—¿En la azotea? —preguntó Michael mirándole con curiosidad.

—Eso ponía en el panel de información de la entrada— dijo Scott—. Y no sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre…

—Scott, si tenías hambre habérmelo dicho y te habría llevado a un bar increíble que conozco en el centro —le dijo Michael—. Seguro que aquí tomarse si quiera un café y un sándwich cuesta una pasta.

—¡Qué va! —dijo el otro soldado encogiéndose de hombros—. Diré que lo carguen en la cuenta de la habitación de la Mayor Dalton.

—No serás capaz… —dijo el sargento Stonebridge justo cuando las puertas del ascensor volvían a abrirse y daban paso a una amplia estancia abierta con techo de cristal y suelos de madera decorada con mullidos sofás y sillones revestidos de una fina tela de color rojo y situados al lado de estufas de exterior que probablemente no tardarían en ser encendidas, ya que pronto anochecería.

—¡Joder, tío! —exclamó Scott sin escuchar a Michael, miraba aquel lugar con auténtica sorpresa. Las vistas que se revelaban desde aquella azotea eran espectaculares y Scott no pudo dejar de admirar el aspecto de la ciudad de Londres—. Este sitio es increíble…

Mientras negaba con la cabeza Michael había ido tras él, reparando en que no había nadie más allí arriba. Tal vez la lluvia que había caído hacía unas horas fuera la responsable de ello, pues incluso la cafetería que Scott había mencionado, que se encontraba a su izquierda y a la que se accedía por unas escaleras acristaladas, parecía estar vacía.

Sin embargo, aquello no pareció importarle a Scott, quien subió dichas escaleras con Michael a su lado.

—¡Mola! —exclamó el moreno sin poder evitarlo, observando la nueva perspectiva que la ciudad le mostraba desde ese lateral.

—Sí… —corroboró Michael. La barandilla que rodeaba aquella zona también era de cristal, el suelo todavía estaba ligeramente mojado y el aire era fresco, pero el sol aún golpeaba con fuerza y era en cierta forma euforizante estar allí arriba viendo cómo el atardecer se iba desdibujando en el horizonte.

Los dos soldados caminaron por uno de los laterales de la azotea y se quedaron en medio plantados. Michael se apoyó en la barandilla y dejó vagar la vista por los altos edificios, el rumor de los coches era apenas un susurro. Scott se situó a su lado, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y le observó largo rato, en silencio, a través de las gafas de sol que se había vuelto a poner.

—¿Qué tal salió al final, Mike? Lo tuyo con Hanson —preguntó Scott rompiendo de pronto aquel silencio con lo primero que se le ocurrió. El hombre tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y tantas otras que confesarle a Michael que si quiera sabía por dónde empezar. Pero temía su reacción, le aterraba demasiado el hecho de que ahora que el rubio conocía un poco más de su pasado le mirase de modo diferente y su relación hubiera cambiado de forma irreparable.

—Hice lo que él no quería que hiciese —confesó Michael y le dedicó una larga mirada a Scott. Aún a través de las gafas de sol el soldado no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando miró al otro y dejó vagar su vista por los golpes que todavía se podían observar en su ojo izquierdo, justo sobre la mejilla. Tentado estuvo incluso de alzar la mano y recorrer la zona lacerada con la punta de sus dedos. Pero no lo hizo y optó por preguntarle:

—¿Es decir?

—Le perdoné —respondió él con seriedad y el recuerdo de su esposa les golpeó a ambos con fuerza.

—Joder… —susurró el moreno y se alejó un poco de la barandilla, ligeramente perturbado—. Eres mejor persona que yo, Michael. Kerry estaría orgullosa.

Scott lo había dicho porque realmente así lo creía. Pero la mujer ya no estaba y él no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez ahora él y Michael tuvieran una oportunidad. Era de locos pensar aquello, era bastante evidente que el rubio todavía quería a su mujer y que probablemente seguirían juntos si ella todavía estuviera viva.

El moreno apartó la vista y cerró los ojos, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta haciéndole sentir peor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Scott no sabía de dónde se había sacado aquel sentimiento, cuándo o de qué forma Michael había conseguido sortear sus barreras y colarse en su corazón. El otro soldado era el primer hombre del que Scott se había enamorado y tenía la absoluta certeza de que también sería el último.

Pero aquello no significa que el sentimiento fuera recíproco. Michael seguía siendo un misterio para él, tan fácil de leer unas veces, tan inexpugnable otras.

—Gracias —había susurrado Michael, pero Scott si quiera le había oído, demasiado ocupado en su batalla interior—. ¿Scott?

El hombre tuvo que repetir su nombre un par de veces más para que el otro soldado al fin reaccionara.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó Michael cuando al fin el moreno se giró para mirarle. Veía a Scott tan abatido que aquello solo podía significar una cosa para él.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó el otro hombre tras una larga pausa, cogiendo aliento y plantándose frente a Michael.

—¿Te has perdonado? —quiso saber el soldado.

—¿Por Daniel? —contestó Scott recordando a aquel niño y rogando para que el temblor de su voz no se hubiera notado.

—Sí.

—No. No creo que lo haga jamás —respondió él y desvió la mirada de Michael. Ahí estaba aquella certeza, algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Pero el cambio no se debía a lo que Scott creía. Michael no le veía de forma diferente por las cosas que había hecho en su pasado, lo hacía por la persona en que se había convertido a pesar de todo ello.

Para Michael Stonebridge el sargento Damien Scott era un héroe que le había salvado la vida de tantas formas diferentes que si quiera sabía cómo empezar a agradecérselo.

El rubio le miró negando con la cabeza y su rostro dibujó una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa desesperada. De forma inconsciente Michael se había ido acercando, prácticamente habían pasado a compartir el aire que respiraban y Scott no solo no se había dado cuenta, sino que no reparó en las intenciones de Michael hasta que notó la mano del otros soldado posada en su mejilla, obligándole con aquel gesto a volverse para mirarle a la cara.

—Sigo estando aquí, Damien… no voy a irme a ninguna parte —le dijo Michael en apenas un susurro, haciendo aquel instante más íntimo del que ya era y sin apartar la mano de su mejilla, acariciando incluso los cortes que aún la decoraban sutilmente con el dedo pulgar.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Scott notando como el corazón le había empezado a latir enloquecido sencillamente por el contacto con Michael.

—Lo prometo… —dijo el hombre y tiró ligeramente de él, haciendo que sus frentes se encontraran. Ambos cerraron los ojos, asimilando el momento y tratando de expresar todo lo que durante demasiado tiempo se habían estado guardando.

Y tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Michael se atrevió a posar sus labios sobre los de Scott. El rubio había perdido demasiado, no quería seguir desperdiciando ni un minuto más.

Aquel gesto tomó por sorpresa a Scott, quien no se apartó, aunque tampoco fue capaz de reaccionar.

Pero a Michael no le importó, entendía perfectamente su confusión y trató de darle un poco de espacio, apartándose de su amigo, tratando de recuperar el clima de confianza entre ambos.

—Oye, lo he mirado, por cierto —dijo Michael de repente, recuperando su tono de voz habitual tras una larga pausa y dejando vagar la mirada una vez más por los altos edificios de alrededor.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Scott con gesto contrariado. No terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Aún se estaba recuperando de aquel simple beso que le había impactado más que todos los besos que recordaba hasta la fecha y ahí estaba Michael, tan tranquilo, como si no acabara de confesarle, aún sin palabras, que él también sentía algo por Scott, cuando el moreno sencillamente sentía que iba a caerse al suelo de un momento a otro debido al temblor que había conquistado sus rodillas. ¿Cuándo Michael se le había acercado? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto a alejar? ¿Por qué su mano no seguía acariciando su mejilla? ¿Por qué sus labios no seguían donde les correspondía, posados sobre los suyos?

—El cero; no solo es un concepto —le comenzó a explicar Michael—, también es un número.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el otro soldado y no pudo evitar reírse, aquello era surrealista—. ¿Lo has mirado?

—Sí señor, es como el 10, el 20, el 30… —siguió diciendo.

—Ya… Déjate de rollos —logró decir Scott, reaccionando al fin.

—Pues eso, 10, 20, 30…

—¡Basta! —exclamó Scott y tiró de Michael por los cuellos de su chaqueta, acercándole a sí—. ¡Cállate!

Y aquella vez el soldado si quiera tuvo tiempo para añadir nada más, porque Scott le estaba besando y contra lo que había pasado antes, Michael sí fue capaz de reaccionar y correspondió a aquella boca que se había propuesto conquistar la suya.

Las manos de Michael se posaron sutilmente sobre la cadera de Scott mientras el beso continuaba, queriendo borrar con aquel gesto la cercanía que había entre sus cuerpos.

Tras un instante, el moreno se separó para mirarle y queriendo perderse en sus increíbles ojos verdes le quito las gafas de sol, plegó las patillas y se las enganchó a Michael en la camisa. El soldado le devolvió la mirada, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los labios algo enrojecidos; Scott le sonrió y deslizó su mano derecha por el cuello del otro hombre mientras posaba la otra sobre su pecho, agarrándose en su camisa, maravillándose de su respiración agitada y el fuerte temblor de su corazón. Después, volvió a atraerle hacia sí para besarle de nuevo, arrancándole esta vez algún que otro gemido ahogado mientras se aventuraba con su lengua en la boca ajena.

Sin embargo, Michael no le dio tregua y respondió a su beso con la misma intensidad, dejándose llevar y deslizando la mano izquierda hacia el culo de Scott, aferrándose con fuerza a él sin poder evitarlo y provocando que sus incipientes erecciones se rozaran. Y aquella vez fue Scott quien ahogó un gemido mientras tomaba aire para susurrar:

—Joder, Mikey, ¿dónde has estado toda mi puta vida?

A modo de respuesta el otro soldado le regaló una breve sonrisa y le volvió a besar. Y así entrelazados siguieron eternos minutos, hasta que el ruido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose y unas voces que se perdían en una conversación les indicaron que ya no estaban solos en la azotea. Fue entonces cuando los dos sargentos se separaron.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Tras recomponerse, Scott y Stonebridge volvieron a tomar el ascensor de la clínica y bajaron hasta la entrada principal. Por suerte, un paciente y un par de visitantes les acompañaron a lo largo de algunas plantas, lo que evitó que los dos sargentos se volvieran a enganchar como dos adolescentes y dieran un espectáculo.

El beso en la azotea había sido tan increíble que Scott todavía notaba un ligero temblor en las piernas, seguía algo cachondo y evitaba mirar a Michael directamente a los ojos.

Sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro que no era capaz de contener.

Por su lado, Stonebridge era capaz de mantener algo mejor la compostura, pero su estado de agitación interna era igual o mayor que el de Scott. Si bien, él sabía disimular mucho mejor.

—¡Scott! —exclamó Michael en un susurro cuando llegaron a la planta en la que se ubicaba la entrada principal de aquella clínica médica, notando claramente cómo el otro soldado mantenía las distancias con el fin de controlarse—. Cálmate, ¿quieres?

—No puedo tío, me pones muy cachondo —respondió Scott sin si quiera mirarle, caminando con paso decidido por el corredor que llevaba hasta la salida. Parecía que estaba huyendo de su propio compañero.

Michael se quedó atrás y aquello le sirvió para serenarse también un poco. Todo aquello le había tomado con cierta sorpresa, tiempo atrás se había descubierto fijándose en Scott de un modo en que ningún otro hombre había logrado hasta la fecha, pero nunca creyó tener el suficiente valor para reconocerlo o incluso para ir más allá. Además, la fama de Damien era legendaria y él no podía ignorar aquello. Sin embargo, allí estaban los dos, con las emociones a flor de piel y en una vorágine de sentimientos que se habían revelado condenadamente adictivos.

Cuando Michael alcanzó a Scott, éste ya estaba en la calle, se había detenido a pocos metros de la entrada y le esperaba fumando un cigarrillo.

El sargento llegó hasta él y le dedicó un gesto con la mirada, inevitablemente observó la boca de Scott, cómo sus labios se envolvían alrededor del cigarrillo y cómo poco después el humo era exhalado por su nariz. En aquel momento aquella mecánica casi le resultó hipnótica.

—¿Y ahora qué? —fue Scott quien preguntó.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo Michael reaccionando, fijándose al mismo tiempo en que el moreno también se había quitado las gafas de sol. La noche prácticamente había conquistado la ciudad, ninguno de los dos las necesitaba ya.

—Con tu apartamento… —dijo el otro soldado y dejó la frase en el aire, no quería mencionar a Kerry, no después de aquel beso.

—No lo sé tío, no lo sé —dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la cabeza; apartó la mirada del otro y la volvió hacia la calle. Los vehículos recorrían la carretera principal sumergidos en un constante ir y venir, y la gente, a su alrededor, hacia lo mismo.

—Si quieres… —trató de decir Scott, pero se detuvo cuando Michael se giró para mirarle. El soldado tragó saliva y se entretuvo dando una nueva calada a su cigarrillo—. Un colega me deja su casa mientras estoy en Londres, no es gran cosa, pero tiene habitaciones suficientes… no lo sé, es una idea… aunque supongo que hay un montón de hoteles en esta ciudad mil veces mejores…

—Me parece bien —contestó Michael interrumpiendo su verborrea—. De todas formas no puedo volver a mi apartamento… no quiero hacerlo…

A modo de respuesta Scott asintió. En cierto modo entendía a Michael. Aunque no habían vivido mucho tiempo en ese nuevo apartamento y la mayor parte de sus cosas aún estuvieran en cajas, la presencia de Kerry seguiría estando presente y Scott era demasiado consciente de que Michael todavía se culpaba por lo que había pasado. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Solo eso.

—No hay problema, tío. El tiempo que necesites —le dijo Scott y le dedicó una breve sonrisa mientras se atrevía a posar la mano sobre el hombro de Michael y lo apretaba en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante.

Entonces, Michael se quedó mirando un punto en la distancia con gesto contrariado y antes de que Scott tuviera tiempo de preguntarle qué pasaba, el soldado habló:

—¿Esa es Richmond? ¡Es Richmond!

—¿Qué…? —trató de decir Scott y miró en la misma dirección en que el otro soldado lo hacía.

Su compañera en la Sección 20, la sargento Julia Richmond, caminaba en su dirección con una carpeta en la mano. Sin embargo, la mujer parecía vestida para ir de fiesta, llevaba una falda corta y una blusa escotada que podía verse a través de la cazadora que llevaba encima y que lucía desabrochada.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Scott cuando la soldado estuvo a su altura, fijándose por primera vez en que otra mujer rubia la acompañaba—. No me digas que tenemos que volver. ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

—No lo sabía —dijo Richmond—. Y estos documentos no son una misión, son unos informes que la Mayor Dalton me ha pedido; he venido a traérselos.

—¿A estas horas? —preguntó Michael mirando su reloj y luego se volvió hacia Scott—. ¿Esa mujer no descansa nunca?

A modo de respuesta Julia se encogió de hombros y entonces reparó en la mujer a su izquierda.

—Por cierto sargentos, ella es Abbie Williams, es una amiga —dijo Richmond haciendo las pertinentes presentaciones y sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando vio la tonta sonrisa que a Scott se le pintaba siempre que conocía a una mujer atractiva—. Abbie, ellos son mis compañeros, Michael Stonebridge y Damien Scott.

—Encantado —dijo Michael esbozando una educada sonrisa, compartiendo el suspiro de Richmond ante el gesto de Scott, quien le había tendido la mano a la rubia y la miraba cual depredador.

—Es un placer, Abbie —había dicho el hombre—. Y puedes llamarme Scott.

—También es un placer para mí —dijo la joven divertida, pero dedicándole su mejor sonrisa al sargento Stonebridge.

—Por cierto, ¿a dónde ibais? —quiso saber Scott, intrigado por la vestimenta de las dos mujeres.

—Habíamos quedado a tomar unas cervezas en un pub cercano —les dijo Richmond—. ¿Os apetece venir? Creo que todavía te debo una cerveza, Michael.

—Mmm… -dijo el rubio pasándose la mano por la cabeza en un gesto repetitivo, imposible despeinar el pelo debido a lo corto que lo llevaba y miró a Scott—. Creo que en realidad era él quien nos debía varias al resto…

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡No me jodas, Mikey!— contestó él fulminándole con la mirada—. Recuerdo perfectamente que la última vez fue yo quien tuvo que salvarte el culo.

—Ya… yo no lo recuerdo así —dijo él con gesto divertido.

—¿Y si yo invito a la primera ronda? —preguntó Abbie uniéndose a la conversación.

—¡Me gusta esta chica!— exclamó Scott sin poder evitar el flirtear con ella.

—Pero, ¿tú no tenías hambre? —le preguntó Michael, picándole—. No es bueno beber con el estómago vacío; el alcohol sube más rápido y se hacen muchas tonterías.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡Qué sabrás tú! —le respondió el soldado tonteando al mismo tiempo con él.

—¿Entonces…? —se atrevió a decir Abbie, dedicándole claras miraditas a Michael, tan evidentes que esta vez hasta Scott fue consciente de ellas y no pudo evitar una punzada de celos, pero no precisamente porque la mujer le estuviera ignorando a él.

—Creo recordar que hay puestos ambulantes de comida en esa calle de ahí —dijo Scott y le pasó el brazo a Michael por la espalda sin poder evitarlo. No quedaba claro si con aquel gesto el hombre le estaba tratando de proteger o sencillamente imponiéndose ante Abbie—. ¿Tú que dices, colega? ¿Pedimos algo de comer mientras esperamos que Richmond vuelva de entregar esos papeles a Dalton y luego nos vamos los cuatro a tomar unas cervezas?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Michael encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco le habían dado muchas opciones. El soldado tenía sentimientos encontrados, habría preferido continuar a solas con Scott y seguir aclarando un par de aspectos importantes, pero por otro lado, le aterraba lo que podía llegar a pasar si se quedaban a solas en el apartamento del otro y volvían a besarse.

Michael sentía que aquella situación le iba un poco grande, sobre todo cuando no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Scott. El primer beso que se había atrevido a darle había sido prácticamente una misión suicida y contra todo pronóstico había salido bien, pero el rubio no era de rollos de una noche, no le iban aquella clase de relaciones y de sobra era consciente de que no podía pedirle a Scott un compromiso a largo plazo cuando hasta la fecha el otro soldado no había tenido si quiera una relación seria. Mucho menos cuando él tampoco termina de saber con seguridad qué era lo que quería.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y pensó en su mujer. Dolía pensar en Kerry, la había querido muchísimo, pero tampoco podía engañarse, no a sí mismo. Hacía tiempo que su matrimonio no iba bien y Michael quería creer que de haber seguido ella allí, habría tenido el valor suficiente para confesarle que llevaba meses sintiendo algo por otra persona.

La mirada que Scott le dedicó a su compañero en aquel momento, a la cual acompañó una sonrisa y un pequeño empujón en la espalda, le hizo volver a la realidad, reparando incluso en que Richmond se había ido y que Abbie y Scott habían echado ya a andar.

—¿Tú eres de aquí, Abbie? —creyó escuchar que Scott le preguntaba a la amiga de Julia.

—Sí, he vivido toda la vida en Londres. Me gusta demasiado esta ciudad —dijo la mujer mirando de reojo al otro soldado sin poder evitarlo, parecía que Michael le había llamado la atención, aunque no le molestaba el interés que Scott parecía demostrarle—. ¿Tú eres americano, verdad?

—Así es… —dijo el moreno esbozando su encantadora sonrisa y echando mano de nuevo de su paquete de tabaco; el silencio de Michael le estaba poniendo por momentos más nervioso. Scott sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a la amiga de Richmond, quien lo rechazó con un gesto.

Scott y Abbie siguieron hablando de las cosas típicas que se dicen dos personas que acababan de conocerse. La mujer intentó en varias ocasiones hacer partícipe a Michael de la conversación, pero el soldado se limitaba a responder con monosílabos todo lo cortés que podía llegar a ser sin intervenir demasiado.

Hablando de todo y de nada, los tres habían llegado hasta el mercado de Brick Lane. Varios puestos todavía estaban abiertos y en algunos de ellos se servía comida.

—Joder, tío —dijo Scott olisqueando el aire y sorteando a las personas que caminaban por aquella misma calle, la mayoría de ellas turistas—, qué bien huele y qué puta hambre tengo.

—Sí… —comentó Michael sin poder contener una sonrisa y mirando a Abbie casi en un gesto cómplice—. Siempre es así de elocuente.

A modo de respuesta la mujer dejó escapar una risa divertida.

—¡Hey! ¡Voy a pedirme un bocadillo de carne en The Rib Man!- exclamó Scott tras haber localizado el puesto y volviéndose hacia sus dos acompañante con los ojos abiertos como platos, realmente parecía tener mucha hambre—. ¿Alguno quiere?

—¡Paso! —exclamó el otro soldado echando un vistazo a la bandeja donde se estaba cocinando la carne de costillas que servían en aquellos bocadillos; realmente tenía muy buena pinta y olía increíble, pero su estómago no estaba en aquel momento para ninguna clase de comida. Las mariposas habían resultado ser tremendamente irascibles y aún daban bandazos cuando Scott le sonría de medio lado.

—¡Yo soy vegetariana! —había dicho Abbie—. Además Julia y yo estábamos cenando cuando vuestra jefa la llamó.

—¡Vosotros os lo perdéis! —les gritó Scott mientras se alejaba para poder ponerse a la cola y pedir el ansiado bocadillo.

De haber podido, Michael le hubiera seguido, pero comenzaba a haber demasiada gente y Abbie seguía estando a su lado, no podía irse sin más.

—Así que eres soldado… —comenzó a decir la rubia y buscó con su mirada la del hombre. Michael no podía negar que la amiga de Julia era atractiva y que parecía además bastante agradable, pero en aquel momento él solo tenía ojos para un yanqui deslenguado que parecía haberse puesto a discutir con una anciana por su sitio en la fila.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías? —preguntó Michael reaccionando de repente y sacudiéndose la sonrisa divertida que la escena que había estado observando en la distancia le habría provocado.

—Oh, te estaba preguntando… vaya, lo siento, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Julia —dijo Abbie interrumpiéndose a sí misma y leyendo el texto que acababa de recibir en su teléfono móvil, el cual había llevado en la mano todo el tiempo—; voy a ir a buscarla, porque con tanta gente no creo que nos encuentre…

—Vale —respondió el hombre y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y acomodaba en aquel mismo lugar, dando a entender que allí las esperaba.

—¡Serán dos minutos! —comentó la mujer y desapareció entre la multitud.

A modo de respuesta Michael asintió con la cabeza y la observó marcharse. Abbie no había tenido tiempo si quiera de desaparecer de su campo de visión cuando Scott se acercó con una amplia sonrisa y un enorme bocadillo de carne envuelto en papel de aluminio.

—¿Se marcha? —preguntó Scott, aunque no parecía importarle demasiado, y dio un gigantesco mordisco a su comida.

—Ha ido a buscar a Richmond —contestó Michael manteniendo la misma pose y mirando al otro hombre con la sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—¿Quieres? —le dijo su compañero con la boca aún llena de comida, manchados los labios de salsa picante—. Este bocadillo está cojonudo, lo malo es que está todavía demasiado caliente; ¡quema!

—No… no… -respondió el otro hombre con un gesto de mano, como apartándole.

—Va, Michael, dale un mordisco. No me puedo creer que no lo hayas probado nunca —dijo Scott, tentándole con aquella mirada en la que Michael podría perderse.

—Sí que lo he probado, solo no me apetece —contestó él.

—Va… un mordisco… solo uno… —comenzó a decir Scott mientras se le acercaba, sujetaba aquel enorme bocadillo con ambas manos y le miraba con un deje divertido.

—Scott… —tuvo que decir Michael y trató de frenarle con una mano, pues había comenzado a caminar hacia atrás y su espalda había chocado por suerte, contra una pared de ladrillos en lugar de con uno de los puestos del mercado.

El moreno le miró y le siguió mostrando el bocadillo. Michael intercambió miradas entre su amigo y la carne que sobresalía por entre los dos trozos de crujiente pan y cómo la salsa se derramaba por el interior.

—¡Mierda, Scott! —exclamó el soldado y sujetó la mano del otro para afianzar su agarre y poder dar un mordisco a aquel manjar.

—¡Ese es mi chico! —prácticamente gritó él pegando una sonora risotada.

Michael negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba. Ninguno había sido consciente de las implicaciones de la frase que Scott acababa de soltar, y si lo fueron, no dieron muestras de ello.

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es el veredicto? —le preguntó Scott tras haberle dado tiempo para tragar.

—Está muy bueno —tuvo que reconocer el rubio, pero tenía los ojos brillantes y la garganta le ardía ligeramente—, pero te has pasado un huevo con la salsa picante…

Scott rio divertido una vez más y se fijó en que Michael se había manchado la comisura de los labios de salsa.

—Tienes… —le indicó con un gesto mientras Michael se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

—¿Uhm? —preguntó el otro soldado con gesto curioso cuando volvió la vista, pues Scott había dejado la frase inacabada.

Sin embargo, el hombre no contestó, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y después se acercó a Michael, le sonrió y a continuación le pasó la lengua por el lateral de su boca, llevándose consigo los restos de salsa; robándole después un rápido beso en los labios que dejó al otro soldado petrificado por lo inesperado que había sido.

Scott todavía seguía sonriendo y Michael mirándole sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando la sargento Richmond y su amiga Abbie aparecieron junto a ellos.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Richmond intercambiando miradas entre los dos soldados y captando así su atención—. ¿Vamos a por esas cervezas?

—¡Eso ni se pregunta! —respondió Scott tras guiñarle un ojo a Michael y lanzarse a seguir devorando su bocadillo de carne. Indicándole después con un gesto de mano a Richmond que ella decidiera a dónde querían ir.

La morena le sonrió y tras intercambiar unas palabras con su amiga echaron a andar sorteando a la gente que deambulada por el mercado. Scott y Michael fueron tras ellas, con el primero echándole miraditas divertidas al otro soldado, cuyas mejillas se habían pintado de rojo y le observaba de reojo rogándole sin palabras que dejara de provocarle. Pero Scott, sencillamente, no podía evitarlo.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Michael, Scott, Julia y su amiga Abbie, habían terminado en un pub que quedaba a un par de manzanas del mercado de Brick Line. El lugar en aquellos momentos estaba bastante lleno y la suave música que se escuchaba era prácticamente eclipsada por el sonido de conversaciones y risas.

Sin embargo, haciendo gala de su encanto personal, Scott había conseguido una mesa en un rincón del local. La mesa en cuestión no era muy grande y estaba rodeada por un sillón en forma de “C” tapizado en cuero de color verde en el que Michael y las dos mujeres tomaron asiento; Scott prefirió sentarse en uno de los tres taburetes bajos que había frente a la mesa y que eran del mismo color que el sofá. El moreno lo justificó diciendo que así le sería más fácil llegar a la barra. Si bien la realidad era bien distinta, pues la sargento Richmond, que había sido la primera en sentarse, se había deslizado hasta un lateral para dejar hueco para los demás. Su amiga Abbie se había situado a su lado y Michael lo hizo a continuación; si Scott se hubiera sentado en el mismo sofá, no habría tenido más opción que hacerlo al lado de su amigo y realmente el hombre no confiaba en su propio autocontrol si tenía la pierna de Michael todo el rato rozando la suya. Si, el taburete había sido la mejor opción en aquellas circunstancias.

Aun así, mientras entablaban una charla agradable, Scott no podía dejar de dedicarle sonrisas a Michael, quien de nuevo parecía sentirse fuera de lugar.

—¿Todo bien, Michael? —fue Richmond quien hizo aquella pregunta cuando Scott estaba terminando de servirles ya la segunda ronda de cervezas.

—Sí, sí… —dijo él notándose algo acalorado y optando por remangarse las mangas de la camisa. Nada más entrar en el local se había deshecho de su chaqueta, pero que Scott no dejara de mirarle no ayudaba—. Hacía mucho que no salía por ahí a tomar unas cervezas… solo eso.

—Vaya… y eso, ¿a qué se debe? —quiso saber Abbie y miró a Michael mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso.

—Verás… —comenzó a decir él y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, se le notaba incómodo y antes de que Julia le pudiera decir nada a su amiga, Scott acudió en su ayuda.

—Se debe a que es un soso. Lo siento, Mike, no me mires así, pero es la verdad —dijo Scott elevando ligeramente la voz para que la pudieran escuchar por encima de la música.

El otro soldado dejó escapar una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero no pensaba refutárselo.

—Por cierto, ¿y vosotras de qué os conocéis? —habló Scott de nuevo, logrando que el tema de conversación dejara de tener su foco de atención en Michael, a quien el moreno vio de reojo dando un largo sorbo de una cerveza que momentos antes había dejado bastante claro que ya no quería.

Después de todo, parecía que no había sido buena idea aquello de irse de copas con Richmond y su amiga. Era bastante obvio que Michael estaba tenso y que no quería seguir allí más tiempo. Scott no lo estaba pasando mal, se sentía a gusto en aquel tipo de ambiente, pero no podía negar que a él también le perturbaba el hecho de que su compañero estuviera pasándolo mal por su culpa.

Cuando aceptó la invitación de Richmond, Scott había actuado sin pensar. Después, en el mercado, había pensado que aquello les vendría bien a ambos. A Michael le sentaría bien distraerse y de paso, el estar en presencia de otras personas también ayudaría a templar las cosas entre ellos.

Sin embargo, era evidente que se había equivocado y ahora Scott no sabía cómo romper aquella dinámica en la que se habían visto sumergidos sin que Julia y Abbie se vieran afectadas.

El sargento Scott fingía escuchar la historia que Abbie contaba sobre cómo había conocido a Richmond en el colegio, asentía de vez en cuando y sonreía, pero su mirada estaba clavada en la de Michael. El hombre le observaba pasándose las manos por las piernas repetidas veces en un gesto que denotaba impaciencia; el moreno estaba bastante seguro de que en cualquier momento Michael se pondría en pie y se largaría.

Pero entonces, cuando a Scott se le estaba ocurriendo una buena excusa para marcharse, se encontró con que Richmond estaba tirando de él y arrastrándole a una zona en donde algunas parejas habían empezado a bailar. El hombre no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar, trató de hablar con Julia, pero la música estaba demasiado alta. Del mismo modo, también esperaba que Abbie hubiera conseguido arrastrar a Michael hasta allí, tal vez así, entra la multitud, ambos soldados pudieran escaquearse. Pero pasados un par de minutos que a Scott le aparecieron una eternidad, Abbie apareció a su lado e iba sola.

—¿Y Michael? —le preguntó Richmond a su amiga tan alto que incluso el propio Scott lo oyó.

—Dice que bailar no es lo suyo… —contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y dibujando una triste sonrisa por el rechazo del soldado—. Se ha quedado cuidando las chaquetas y los bolsos…

—Voy a ir a hablar con él… —soltó Julia con determinación antes de que Scott tuviera tiempo si quiera de reaccionar.

La mujer recorrió el local de regreso a la zona en la que antes el grupo había estado sentado y se encontró a Michael ya de pie, caminando hacia ella.

—No has cambiando de idea sobre lo de bailar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Richmond, intuitiva. La mujer llevaba varios años trabajando con el sargento Stonebridge y creía conocerle un poco.

—No, lo siento —dijo él negando con la cabeza y le pasó a la soldado su cazadora, su bolso y el de su amiga. Colgadas del brazo, el hombre todavía llevaba su propia chaqueta y la cazadora de Scott.

—¿Entonces te marchas? —dijo Richmond y le dedicó un gesto comprensivo. Era consciente de que la muerte de Kerry había sido un duro golpe para él y entendía que en aquel momento no tuviera demasiadas ganas de fiesta.

—Sí… decididamente este no es mi sitio —respondió Michael y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siento si Abbie te ha traído malos recuerdos al preguntar —comentó la mujer.

—No, no… —dijo él negando con la cabeza y le pasó la mano en el hombro a Julia—. No es culpa suya, ni tampoco tuya… Gracias por la cerveza y por la compañía… ¿Me despides de tu amiga y le dices a Scott que me he ido?

—¡Claro! —exclamó Richmond y se dieron un pequeño abrazo.

Michael le respondió una vez más con una breve sonrisa y después se marchó del pub.

La soldado le vio alejarse y después decidió volver a la zona de baile donde seguían Abbie y Scott. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Scott parecía no estar pasándoselo tan bien como antes.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Richmond posando su mano en el brazo del soldado para captar su atención—. No tienes buena cara.

—Creo que el bocadillo de antes no me ha sentado muy bien… —mintió él con el gesto contrariado y buscó con la mirada su compañero—. ¿Y Michael?

—Se ha marchado —dijo la mujer y pasó su bolso a su amiga, reparando en aquel momento en un pequeño detalle—. Mierda, Scott, Michael se ha llevado tu cazadora. Seguro que no se ha dado ni cuenta…

Y ahí estaba la luz al final del túnel. Scott no sabía si Michael había hecho a posta lo de irse con su cazadora o si realmente había sido un descuido, pero le daba igual, porque aquello le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta para que él también se pudiera marchar.

—¡Joder! Pues tengo las llaves de casa en ella… —dijo Scott negando con la cabeza, fingiendo que aquello le molestaba enormemente—. Voy a ver si lo alcanzo… y no os preocupéis por mí, si no vuelvo es que la camarera pelirroja con la que estuve hablando antes ha terminado su turno…

Richmond le miró con una sonrisa y observó cómo se alejaba sorteando a la gente, prácticamente a la carrera.

—¡No tiene remedio! —exclamó la soldado y dedicó una mirada a su amiga—. Nos hemos quedado solas.

—No importa —dijo Abbie dejándose llevar por la música—, ¡no necesitamos a ningún hombre para divertirnos!

Su amiga le dio la razón y ella también se sumergió en el baile.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Michael había salido del local anhelando respirar aire fresco y había echado a andar por la calle sin tener claro hacia dónde estaba yendo. Su coche seguía aparcado frente a la clínica en donde la Mayor Dalton estaba ingresada y en él estaban todas sus cosas, las pocas que había logrado recoger de su apartamento antes de decidir que no estaba preparado para volver allí. No al menos por el momento.

El soldado dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se detuvo frente a un paso de peatones, su vista se perdió en la luz roja del semáforo que impedía su paso y aquella pausa le sirvió para notar que su chaqueta, que seguía llevando colgada del brazo, le pesaba más que antes.

—¡Joder, Damien! —exclamó reparando en que llevaba junto a su propia chaqueta la cazadora de Scott. Así que reprendiéndose a sí mismo por aquel despiste, dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos.

Sin embargo, Michael no tuvo que andar demasiado cuando vio al propio Scott corriendo en su dirección con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano.

—¡La cazadora! —le dijo Michael cuando se encontraron a medio camino y se le dio—. Lo siento, tío, no lo he hecho queriendo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Scott y sujetó el cigarro con los labios mientras se la ponía; la noche parecía haber refrescado—. ¿Uhm?

—¿Me estás preguntando por qué no me he largado con tu cazadora a propósito? ¿Para qué iba a querer yo tu cazadora? —dijo el soldado y miró a su amigo con gesto contrariado.

—Pues para que tuviera una excusa para seguirte —dijo Scott exhalando el humo del cigarrillo y dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¡Eres idiota! —exclamó Michael negando con la cabeza, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa y echando de nuevo a andar por la calle.

—Oh, vamos, Mikey, solo bromeada —dijo el moreno y fue tras él—. ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

—No Scott, solo estoy… no lo sé, cansado supongo —respondió él y su tono de vez se tornó serio.

—¿Pues nos vamos a casa? —le preguntó su compañero.

—Scott… —dijo Michael pronunciando su nombre con aquel matiz que adquiría a veces.

—¿Qué? –dijo el soldado encogiéndose de hombros—. Te ofrecí mi casa y dijiste que sí, estás cansado así que lo normal sería que quisieras descansar y dormir, ¿no?

El otro hombre le miró, parecía tratar de adivinar si había una doble intención en las palabras de Scott, pero no logró ver nada que se le pareciera. Y entonces, las ganas de volver a besarlo como hiciera antes volvieron.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Scott cuando Michael no dijo nada. Ambos hombres se habían vuelto a detener en mitad de la calle y hablaban con la cercanía que les era habitual, ignorando el espacio personal del otro.

—¿Y qué pasa con Richmond y su amiga? —dijo al fin Michael.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —preguntó él y dio una última calada del cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los dedos antes de lanzarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con la bota. Luego añadió—: Les dije que iba a buscarte para recuperar mi cazadora y que no se preocuparan si no volvía...

 El rubio se limitó a a sentir con la cabeza, dio un par de pasos mientras meditaba sobre todo aquello, parecía contrariado y un suspiro que no pudo contener dio fe de ello.

—¿Qué pasa, Michael? —le preguntó Scott, quien no se había movido del sitio—. ¿Qué piensas? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sé, Scott, ya lo sé… es solo que… ¡Joder! ¡Toda esta mierda me supera!— dijo el hombre.

—¿De qué mierda en concreto estamos hablando? —quiso saber el otro y su preocupación se volvió demasiado real, tanto que su corazón estaba latiendo como si hubiera tenido que salir corriendo de un edificio que hubiera estado a punto de explotar.

—Ya sabes… —dijo Michael, quien no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse—. No es nada específico, es todo… son demasiadas cosas… primero Kerry, después Hanson, volver a la 20… y ahora tú…

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó en la azotea? —logró preguntar Scott cuando creyó ser capaz de controlar que el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta no le jugara malas pasadas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —rugió Michael y se acercó a él mirándole con ira. Parecía que en cualquier momento podrían llegar a la manos—. ¿Lo haces tú?

—¡Joder, tío, claro que no!— exclamó el otro soldado y le enfrentó, mirándole ofendido.

Y sin que ninguno tuviera muy claro quién había dado el primer paso, se empezaron a besar.

Michael había tirado de Scott sirviéndose de aquella maldita cazadora, gesto que había hecho que su propia chaqueta bailara un instante del brazo en que la llevaba colgada antes de caérsele al suelo. Por su parte, el moreno había tenido el tiempo justo para atrapar con ambas manos el culo de Michael y descubrir que aquel era el lugar en el que siempre deberían haber estado.

Unas risas nerviosas provenientes de un grupo de chicas que pasaba en aquel momento por la misma calle hicieron que Michael consiguiera apartarse un ápice de Scott para darse cuenta de dónde estaban y frenar a su compañero antes de que se dejara llevar, le cogiera en brazos y le empotrara contra la pared más cercana intensificando al tiempo su beso y el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

—¡Tío, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto en mitad de la puta calle!— exclamó Michael todavía ruborizando, recogiendo su chaqueta del suelo y tratando de ignorar las miradas que el grupo de chicas aún les dedicaba en la distancia. En silencio el soldado suplicaba para que no les hubieran hecho una foto con sus teléfonos móvil que hubiera inmortalizado aquel momento.

—Deja tú de ponerme tan jodidamente cachondo… —le soltó Scott y discretamente trató de acomodarse la entrepierna. Los vaqueros le comenzaban a apretar un poco—. En serio, Mikey, me pones cosa mala…

—¡Scott! —exclamó el rubio con seriedad, pero compartiendo el deseo de su amigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¡Estás condenadamente bueno! ¿Cómo pretendes que me controle? —contestó el otro soldado—. No tío, no puedes pedirme que me contenga si me besas siempre de esa manera…

—¡Tú me has besado! —exclamó Michael.

—Sí, pero porque tú me besaste primero —respondió el otro.

—Estábamos en una azotea vacía, no había nadie —matizó él.

—No, digo ahora. Tú me besaste primero… —añadió Scott.

—¡No! ¡Fuiste tú! —contraatacó el otro hombre.

A un segundo estuvo Scott de dar una respuesta que ya se adivinaba repetitiva y que presagiaba una nueva discusión.

—¿Qué coño importa quién besó primero a quién? —dijo el soldado—. Lo importante para mí es que nos estábamos besando y que el jodido mundo alrededor había desaparecido.

—Vaya, estás hecho todo un romántico —dijo Michael con una sonrisa. Realmente le había sorprendido la respuesta de Scott. No había estado preparado para aquella confesión y la reacción de su amigo le había pillado por sorpresa. Parecía que Scott tenía las cosas más claras que él o tal vez tuviera más valor para aceptar las cosas sencillamente como venían. Sí, tal vez el propio Michael debería hacer más caso de la misma filosofía que le había llevado a dar el primer paso en aquella azotea que en aquel momento se le antojaba tan lejana y dejarse arrastrar por Damien Scott.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —había exclamado el otro soldado sin poder contenerse. Había creído captar un deje divertido en el tono de Michael, pero la mirada que le dedicó después le reveló que él también había sentido lo mismo y se apresuró a disculparme con la expresión de su cara.

—¡Vámonos mejor a tu casa! —dijo el otro acercándosele sutilmente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que habían aprendido a entenderse sin palabras.

—Vamos… —susurró Scott tras un instante cediendo y posó su mano en la baja espalda de Michael, instándole a caminar.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

En completo silencio los dos hombres caminaron de regreso al lugar en que Michael había dejado aparcado su coche frente a la clínica médica. La casa del amigo de Scott quedaba en un barrio algo apartado y les salía más rentable ir primero por el vehículo que hacer el camino hasta la casa directamente a pie. Además, probablemente el ticket del parking estuviera por agotar su tiempo y el soldado no quería tener que pagar una multa.

Durante el trayecto Scott se había mantenido todo el rato sin apartar la mirada de Michael, dejándole para ello que caminara medio paso por delante suya. El otro hombre se había girado en un par de ocasiones para mirarle, pero no había terminado de preguntarle qué le pasaba, era bastante consciente de que si Scott tenía que decir algo, tarde o temprano lo acabaría soltando.

Sin embargo, Scott no habló hasta que no llegaron al coche. Se plantó junto al vehículo, en mitad de la acera, y volvió a sacar su paquete de tabaco mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza buscado las palabras adecuadas.

—Michael… —había dicho para captar la atención de su compañero, el cual había rodeado el vehículo y estaba por abrir la puerta del conductor y subirse.

— ¿Qué?

Scott no le contestó al momento, se entretuvo con su mechero, dedicándole furtivas miradas que terminaron por atraer al otro soldado hasta su lado.

—Scott —dijo Michael, comenzando a impacientarse y le quitó al otro hombre el mechero y el cigarro de la mano. Por suerte, el paquete de tabaco se había terminado y al otro hombre no le quedaba más tabaco.

—¡Eh! —exclamó el soldado molesto, tratando de que el rubio le devolviera el cigarrillo.

—¡No! Ya has fumado suficiente por esta noche —le soltó Michael sin amilanarse y evitando que se le acercara—. Sinceramente, deberías plantearte lo de dejar de fumar.

—Sí, mamá —dijo Scott con aquel tono burlón tan habitual en él, cediendo.

Michael puso los ojos en blanco y se deshizo del cigarrillo, metiéndose después el mechero en el bolsillo de los tejanos. Miró largo rato a Scott, rogándole para que hablara de una vez y no tuviera que interrogarle.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros, simulando que no entendía la mirada que el otro hombre le estaba dedicando—. ¿Nos vamos?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —le respondió Michael con cansancio—. Me parece que querías decir algo… ahora es el momento.

—Vamos, Michael… —dijo Scott y se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda, inconscientemente el hombre había echado mano de nuevo a su paquete de tabaco, maldiciendo por encontrárselo vacío y caminando después hasta la papelera más cercana, donde al fin lo tiró con enfado.

A Damien Scott no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos, no al menos sin unas copas de por medio como excusa y para su desgracia, el par de cervezas que se habían bebido antes eran sin alcohol.

Pero Michael era paciente, o sabía serlo cuando la ocasión lo merecía. Y en aquel momento, él también necesitaba que hablaran del tema que intuía que Scott tenía en mente.

—Vale, vamos allá —dijo Scott y caminó de vuelta, parándose justo frente a su compañero. El soldado se tomó un segundo en el que pareció estar dándose ánimos a sí mismo y al final lo soltó—. Nunca he estado con un tío… Ya está, ya lo he dicho…

Scott había apartado la mirada, ciertamente incómodo y algo ruborizado. Sin embargo, la ausencia de una respuesta inmediata por parte de Michael hizo que Scott se girara para volver a mirarle, con los ojos entrecerrados, como temiendo su reacción. Pero la realidad era bien distinta, pues el rubio sencillamente le estaba mirando y su rostro tenía pintada una sonrisa amable.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Michael cuando al fin Scott recuperó la compostura y dejó de comportarse como un crío.

—Y entonces… ¿Por qué cojones pareces tan seguro de ti mismo? —le preguntó Scott, casi ofendido.

—No lo estoy, en absoluto —confesó él—. En serio, Damien, estoy hecho un mar de dudas.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —le preguntó Scott y le miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —dijo Michael y temió la respuesta del otro soldado cada segundo—. Yo acabo de perder a mi mujer y… lo siento, pero no me van los rollos de una noche… no quiero ser un simple polvo para ti…

Scott asintió con la cabeza y le dejó hablar. La tensión era evidente y era obvio que aquella conversación les llevaría a tomar una decisión que sería definitiva para su relación.

Tenían que mantener la cabeza fría y hablar con calma. Tal vez una calle anónima de Londres una fría noche cualquiera no fuera el mejor lugar para hacerlo, pero estaban allí en aquel momento y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Pero tampoco te voy a pedir ningún compromiso tras un par de besos… por muy increíbles que éstos hayan sido… —siguió diciendo Michael tras una pausa—. Yo… no sé lo que quiero, soy consciente de que siento algo por ti… eso es evidente… Pero… No lo sé, tío…

—¡Quiero intentarlo! —exclamó Scott con determinación cuando fue consciente de que Michael había dejado de hablar.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó el otro hombre, no demasiado convencido de haber entendido el significado de las palabras de su amigo.

—Sí —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

—¿En serio? Tío, nunca has tenido una relación seria… —dijo Michael no terminando de creer a Scott, temeroso de lo que podría llegar a pasar si aquello salía mal. El soldado había perdido a su mujer y su compañero era lo único que le quedaba ahora, era arriesgarlo todo el intentar algo con Scott, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no tras aquellos besos, no después de ser consciente de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Aun así, la duda y el temor seguían muy presentes. Olvidada se había quedado la intención de vivir el momento y dejarse llevar, porque Michael sabía que si perdía a Scott, ya no le quedarían más motivos para seguir respirando.

—Nunca antes había conocido a nadie que mereciera la pena… —declaró Scott, jamás había hablado tan en serio. Para él Michael también lo significaba todo. Él también tenía miedo y dudas, pero pensaba en todo lo que ambos podían ganar si aquello salía bien y ya no vacilaba.

El rubio le miró largo rato, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta y sentía que sería capaz de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Joder, Damien… —susurró Michael y se limpió unas lágrimas que no habían terminado de derramarse.

—Sí, la verdad que no me vendrían mal ahora mismo un par de polvos; para liberar tenciones y eso… —soltó Scott sin pensar, tratando de relajar el ambiente—, pero vayamos poco a poco, ¿vale? Tengo fama de ser buen amante, así que dame tiempo para estar a la altura…

—¡Serás idiota! —exclamó el otro soldado contagiándose del optimismo de su compañero.

—Sí, pero estás loco por mí… —dijo Scott dejando escapar una risa divertida y no pudo evitar acercarse a Michael para estrecharle en un fuerte abrazo—. Y la verdad es que tú también me vuelves loco a mí…

El sargento le devolvió el abrazo y se embriagó del aroma de Scott, una inconfundible mezcla de champú de piña, tabaco y pólvora. No había otro lugar en el mundo en donde Michael quisiera estar más que allí en ese momento.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Tras el abrazo, los dos hombres subieron al coche de Michael, quien al final cedió las llaves a Scott para que él condujera. El soldado había tratado de explicar a su compañero dónde quedaba exactamente la casa en la que se estaba quedando mientras permanecía en la ciudad, pero se había empezado a contradecir a sí mismo y para evitar problemas Michael optó por dejarle conducir. Lo peor que podría pasarles es que se pasaran la noche dando vueltas y se quedaran sin gasolina.

Sin embargo, resultó que Scott tenía prácticamente automatizado el camino hasta la casa, y una vez que se puso frente al volante solo tuvieron que dar un pequeño rodeo cuando se encontraron con una calle cortada por obras.

—¡Tachán! —había exclamado el moreno cuando aparcó el coche en una calle donde casas de dos plantas prácticamente idénticas, pintadas de vistosos y variados colores, se apiñaban unas junto a las otras a ambos lados de la carretera—. ¡Es ahí!

Michael le miró, echó un vistazo por la ventanilla y después le volvió a mirar.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Scott tras haber deteniendo el motor del vehículo y jugando ahora con las llaves del mismo.

—¿Eres consciente de que si hubiera seguido tus indicaciones ahora estaríamos en el otro extremo de la ciudad? —dijo Michael.

—¡Qué sabrás tú! —exclamó dedicándole una mirada asesina que habría tenido el mismo efecto que sacarle la lengua y se bajó del coche.

Sin embargo, el otro soldado no le siguió y tras comprobar a través del cristal de la ventanilla que Michael parecía estar dudando si bajarse o no, Scott se volvió a subir al coche, cerrando de nuevo la puerta al hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó el hombre a su compañero.

—No estoy preparado para acostarme contigo —confesó Michael sin mirarle.

—Joder, Mike, tienes que borrar esa mala imagen que tienes de mí —dijo Scott sintiéndose un poco dolido, aunque comprendía la posición de Michael; probablemente de estar en su lugar, él pensaría lo mismo de sí—. Lo que te decía antes iba en serio, nunca he estado con otro tío y aunque no sea idiota y sepa cómo funcionan las cosas… vayamos poco a poco… y si me paso de la raya, tienes permiso para darme un puñetazo… sé que a veces me dejo llevar y tiendo a pensar con la polla y no con la cabeza…, pero puedes frenarme sin problemas…

El otro soldado escuchó sus palabras y sonrió, aun sin volverse, sintiéndose algo menos tenso.

—¡Hey! ¡Mírame! —dijo Scott y alargó el brazo, haciendo que Michael se volviera tirando suavemente de su barbilla, quería que viera que realmente hablaba en serio—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sabes que sí —respondió Michael y le miró a los ojos.

—Bien… pues confía un poco más y déjame demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es de verdad —añadió el hombre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con la que le pedía al rubio permiso para besarle.

Michael asintió con la cabeza y mientras sus bocas se acercaban se soltó el cinturón de seguridad que todavía llevaba puesto; con aquel gesto expresó sin necesidad de palabras la decisión que había tomado de creer en Scott.

Aquel beso fue mucho más tranquilo y sosegado de los que se habían dado hasta ese momento, pero eso no lo hizo menos real. En aquel beso Michael y Scott se confesaban un sentimiento que parecía crecer con cada respiración y que se afianzaba con cada mirada.

—Esta vez no nos estamos besando en mitad de la calle… —susurró Scott en mitad del beso cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aliento.

—El coche está en la calle… —respondió Michael en el mismo tono y con una sonrisa, volviendo a posar suavemente los labios sobre los del otro soldado y con los dedos de la mano derecha perdidos en su pelo negro.

—Pero nosotros estamos dentro del coche… —quiso rebatir el hombre, apretando inconscientemente el mulso de la pierna izquierda de Michael, lugar donde su mano había ido a posarse.

—El coche sigue estando en la calle… —sentenció el otro sin poder contener durante más tiempo la risa.

—¿Este tema se va a convertir en un dilema como lo del cero? —preguntó Scott contra su boca, robándole besos a cada segundo.

—El cero es un número y el coche seguirá estando en la calle —sentenció Michael—, pero si cada vez que hablamos de estos temas te doy excusas para besarme… creo que voy a seguir sacándolos de vez en cuando…

—Me parece una idea fantástica… —dijo el soldado, sonriendo en mitad de otro beso—. Aunque tengo que confesar que no necesito excusas para besarte… me pasaría toda la vida haciéndolo…

Michael sonrió y tiró de él con fuerza, intensificando el beso y haciendo que sus lenguas entraran en juego. Scott jadeó contra su boca cuando el rubio le mordió el labio inferior y le dedicó una mirada cargada de lujuria que iba a terminar metiéndoles en un problema.

—Tío… deberíamos seguir dentro de la casa… —logró expresar Scott, su mano peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Michael—. No quiero que un vecino nos vea y termine llamando a la policía para denunciarnos por escándalo público…

—Es bastante tarde —dijo Michael echando un vistazo al reloj situado en el salpicadero del vehículo y viendo que marcaba la una y veintitrés minutos; pero se apartó se Scott mientras se limpiaba con la mano los rastros de humedad alrededor de su boca—, no creo que nadie en este barrio esté acechando a estas horas tras una ventana…

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —dijo el moreno repitiendo el gesto del otro soldado y adecentando de paso su ropa—, pero justo al lado de la casa de mi colega vive una octogenaria aburrida que primero te engañará con su sonrisa y sus galletas caseras de chocolate y almendras para después someterte al tercer grado y criticarte frente a sus amigas mientras juegan al bridge en el jardín trasero.

—¿Estás exagerando o te ha pasado? —le preguntó Michael y le dedicó una larga mirada donde una sonrisa parecía dudar si acompañarla—. Porque si hablas por experiencia… creo que me voy a replantear eso de pasar la noche en un hotel…

—Nah, tranquilo… tu encanto británico la conquistará, te invitará a té y pastas y terminarás uniéndote a su club de abuelas cotillas —sentenció Scott con un deje burlón.

—Mientras haya té y pastas… —dijo el soldado siguiéndole la broma a su amigo y después ambos hombres se bajaron del coche. Si bien, Michael se tomó un instante para coger del maletero su bolsa de viaje.

Scott cruzó la calle y se giró para observarle, cuando la puerta del maletero se volvió a bajar usó el mando a distancia de las llaves para cerrar el vehículo y cuando Michael estuvo a su altura se las lanzó.

—Gracias —respondió el rubio y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a Scott que le llevara hasta la vivienda.

El soldado caminó un par de metros hasta una casa pintada de un intenso color azul que a Michael le recordó un arándano gigante y observó cómo Scott buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su cazadora. A la izquierda de la casa había otra de color morado y la de la derecha lucía en naranja.

Todas las casas tenían un enrejado similar que bordeaba la parte delantera, tras él había un camino de piedra de apenas un metro rodeado de una zona ajardinada y que culminaba en cinco amplios escalones de color gris. Después estaba la casa en sí, con grandes ventanales como única decoración; y en la parte posterior de todas ellas surgía un jardín más amplio que no comunicaba con el delantero, pero que según cada vivienda, se encontraba o no separado del de sus vecinos por altos arbustos. Para desgracia de Scott, la familia de su amigo y la anciana cotilla se habían llevado de forma tan cordial que la separación entre sus jardines se limitaban a unos setos bajos que se abrían justo en medio como si de una puerta se tratase. La primera vez que había visto a la mujer en cuestión cruzando aquel jardín cargada con herramientas de jardinería y un enorme sombrero de paja en la cabeza, Scott se había llevado el susto de su vida. Eso sí, no podía negar que los nomeolvides lucían esplendorosos.

—¡Esa es la casa de la vieja! —exclamó Scott en voz baja señalando a la casa morada mientras abría la puerta de la verja.

—Scott… —dijo Michael negando con la cabeza y no añadió nada más. La boca de Scott no entendía de sutilezas y él sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarle, pero a veces no podía evitar reprenderle.

—¿Qué? —le trató de gritar él, pero con el mismo tono de voz susurrado, parecía temer realmente que la vecina estuviera mirando a través de las cortinas, aunque su casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad—. Es realmente vieja, Michael, ¿cómo quieres que me refiera a ella si no?

—¿Qué tal por su nombre? —respondió el rubio, quien tras haber cerrado el enrejado tras de sí siguió a Scott subiendo los escalones y entrando al fin en la casa.

—¿Por su nombre? —preguntó el otro soldado mientras encendía la luz del recibidor y se quitaba la cazadora—. No sé cómo se llama, tío, tiene un apellido inglés imposible de pronunciar… casi como el tuyo…

—Sí, me di cuenta de ello el día que nos conocimos y me llamaste Stonehenge —le soltó Michael.

—Eso lo hice a posta —dijo Scott, ya habiendo abandonado los susurros y dedicándole después a su amigo la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Bienvenido a mi residencia provisional… ¿prefieres la visita guiada o te llevo directamente a tu habitación?

—Ya… —contestó él al primer comentario y después añadió—. ¡Tú mismo!

—Bien… pues te mostraré dónde está todo y después dejaré de darte el coñazo y podrás irte a dormir —dijo el soldado con resolución y señaló las tres puertas a su izquierda—. Eso es el salón, el baño y la cocina…

Mientras Scott hablaba, cruzó la puerta que había más próxima a la entrada principal y Michael fue tras él; el rubio había dejado su bolsa de viaje en el recibidor y su chaqueta colgada del mismo mueble en que el otro soldado había posado su cazadora.

Dicha primera estancia revelaba un pequeño salón, con un largo sofá de cuadros de color azul justo al lado de la puerta, una mesa baja y rectangular en el centro y al fondo una estantería donde destacaba una televisión de modelo antiguo y un aparato reproductor de DVD.

—Como verás el salón no es gran cosa… —dijo Scott mientras comenzaba a recoger el desorden que reinaba en la mesa, donde había revistas abiertas, un par de libros, algunas películas, un ordenador portátil y los restos de una pizza y unas latas de refresco vacías—. Siento el desorden… esta tarde solo me dio tiempo a darme una ducha y comer algo…

—Scott, no importa —había dicho su compañero, quien permaneció un instante apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta hasta que optó por ayudar a su amigo a ordenar un poco los cojines del sofá y a doblar una manta, pues presentía que el otro no se detendría hasta que todo quedara un poco decente.

—Soy un desastre, lo sé —dijo el hombre con la caja de pizza en una mano y las latas de refresco en la otra.

A modo de respuesta Michael negó con la cabeza y le siguió cuando el otro soldado salió de nuevo al pasillo y caminó hacia la habitación del fondo.

—Esta es la cocina —dijo Scott haciendo malabares para encender la luz y dándole gracias a Michael con la mirada cuando fue él quien terminó de darle al interruptor—.

Tampoco es nada del otro mundo…

—No está mal —dijo él echando un vistazo y observando cómo Scott tiraba los restos de su comida en dos de las tres papeleras que había contra la pared a su derecha—. ¡No sabía que eras de los que reciclan!

—Tenía que tener alguna cosa buena, ¿qué te crees?— respondió el soldado sacudiéndose las manos contra los vaqueros.

—Tío, tienes un montón de cosas buenas —sentenció Michael y le miró con seriedad.

—¡El amor te ciega! —exclamó Scott sin poder evitarlo, volviéndose hacia el otro hombre tras haber estado echando un vistazo en el interior de la nevera y acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla—. En la nevera no hay gran cosa… puede que mañana tengamos que ir a comprar algunas cosas…

—No hay problema —respondió el rubio sin poder contener una sonrisa por el gesto de Scott, quien seguía pegado a él, con su mano derecha posada sobre su cadera.

—Detrás de ti está el baño… pero ese sí que está hecho un desastre porque esta tarde salí con prisas… así que casi mejor que uses el de arriba… si quieres ducharte y eso… —le comentó Scott y le empujó suavemente para que le dejara pasar.

Scott abrió la puerta del baño y se apresuró a recoger las toallas y la ropa que regaban el suelo; poniéndolo todo después en un cesto, probablemente el de la ropa sucia.

—Sé que esto no ayuda a lavar mi imagen, pero… no esperaba visita, tío y mucho menos la tuya… —dijo el hombre notando la presencia de Michael a sus espaldas y algo incómodo por la situación.

—Creo que tú también debes cambiar esa idea que te has hecho de mí —le dijo—, me gustan las cosas limpias y ordenadas, pero tampoco me paso el poco tiempo que tengo libre sacándole brillo al suelo.

—Bueno… yo tampoco voy dejando los platos sucios acumulándose en el fregadero hasta quedarme sin ellos, solo que a veces me acuesto tarde y prefiero recoger al día siguiente —explicó el otro.

—¡Puedo vivir con eso! —exclamó Michael y cogió la toalla de color amarillo que Scott le tendía. Además de la ducha, el retrete y el consabido lavamanos con su correspondiente espejo, aquel baño tenía en un extremo la lavadora, una secadora, un pequeño armario lleno de productos de limpieza y detergentes, y al lado otro un estante donde se acumulaban varias toallas limpias, de allí había cogido Scott la que le dio a Michael.

—Es que creo que en el baño de arriba no quedan toallas —explicó Scott.

—Gracias —dijo Michael y señaló hacia la otra puerta que siendo similar a la de la entrada aunque decorada con un cristal, se encontraba dentro de la propia cocina—. ¿Aquella puerta da al jardín?

—Así es —respondió el otro soldado mirando en aquella dirección y recorriendo el pasillo de nuevo hacia el recibidor para recoger la bolsa de viaje de Michael—. Pero casi mejor te enseño el jardín mañana, porque la bombilla del farol de la puerta sigue fundida y no se va a ver una mierda.

—Vale…

—¿Habitaciones? —le preguntó Scott a Michael tras posar un pie en el primer escalón.

—¡Claro! —exclamó él y casi estuvo por chocar con Scott, pues no se había movido de donde estaba.

—Mike, tienes que tener especial cuidado con tercer y quinto escalón —le dijo el hombre girándose para mirarle— mi colega lleva tiempo queriendo reformar la casa, para alquilarla y todo eso… pero me temo que aún no lo ha hecho… así que la escalera es un punto conflictivo…

—Vaya… y yo que veía este sitio bastante decente como para estar vacío… algo malo tenía que tener… —comentó Michael con mordacidad.

—Nah, es solo la escalera… —dijo Scott y comenzó a subirla, sorteando los escalones antes mencionados y siguió hablando—. Lo demás está bastante bien, nada que no se arregle, para mí, con una simple mano de pintura.

—La verdad es que la casa tiene buena pinta en general —admitió el rubio cuando ya hubieran llegado a la primera planta tras dos tramos de escalera con un pequeño descansillo en medio.

—Mira, tres habitaciones y un baño —dijo Scott señalando a las puertas que se veían en ese pequeño pasillo—. La del fondo a la derecha es la mía, ahí está el baño y… bueno, puedes quedarte con cualquiera de las otras dos habitaciones… ambas tienen somier y colchón, aunque me temo que la cama es el único mueble de la más próxima a las escaleras, pero ésta de aquí tiene un armario que está completamente vacío y que puedes usar si quieres.

Mientras hablaba, el soldado iba señalando a las distintas habitaciones y Michael le seguía con la mirada.

—¿Cuál tiene mejor colchón?

—Creo que la de la izquierda… —dijo Scott señalando con un gesto de cabeza la habitación que había justo frente a las escaleras y le pasó al otro hombre su bolsa de viaje, la cual había llevado él todo el tiempo en la mano.

—Pues me quedo con esa —contestó Michael y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de hacer el ademán de marcharse, colgándose su bolsa del hombro y sujetando la toalla con el mismo brazo.

—¿No quieres ver mi habitación? —preguntó Scott haciendo que el otro se detuviera.

—Creo que será mejor evitar tentaciones… —le dijo su compañero con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y tampoco hay beso de buenas noches? —insistió el otro.

El rubio dejó escapar una risa divertida, volvió sobre sus pasos y besó a Scott mientras con la mano que tenía libre recorrió la línea de su mandíbula, notando bajo los dedos la aspereza de la barba del hombre.

—¡Buenas noches, Damien! —exclamó Michael cuando se separó y caminó hacia la habitación del fondo.

—Buenas noches… —le susurró Scott mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios y se quedaba un instante allí plantado con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

La habitación en la que Michael había terminado por instalarse estaba vacía, a excepción de la cama, pero limpia. El enorme ventanal que daba a la calle estaba entreabierto y las persianas estaban bajadas hasta algo más de la mitad, lo que hacía que el intenso olor a tierra mojada del exterior se filtrara en la estancia. Pero era un olor agradable, refrescante, que aun así consiguió arrancar un escalofrío al soldado, quien optó por cerrar la ventana y bajar del todo la persiana. Cuando lo hizo, pudo escuchar de fondo el lejano rumor de unos truenos que parecían indicar que una nueva tormenta caería sobre la ciudad en las próximas horas.

Michael se quedó un instante allí plantando, con la mano todavía posada sobre la manilla de la ventana, inoportunos recuerdos habían acudido a su mente sin ser invitados y el soldado tardó un par de minutos en sacudírselos.

Un suspiro de frustración se escapó de sus labios y volvió la vista hacia la habitación, sobre la cama había posado su bolsa de viaje y la toalla amarilla. Decidió que una ducha le sentaría bien, así que cogió una camiseta interior blanca, unos finos pantalones largos que le servían las veces de pijama, el neceser con las cosas de aseo, recogió la toalla y caminó hasta el baño.

Durante un segundo Michael se quedó plantando en mitad del pasillo, el cual volvía a estar sumido en la oscuridad, al igual que el resto de la casa, probablemente Scott hubiera vuelto para apagar todas las luces, porque la única que destacaba en aquel momento era la que se veía a través de la rendija inferior de la habitación del moreno. Tentado estuvo Michael de ir hasta allí y darle conversación al otro soldado sirviéndose de cualquier excusa, pero no lo hizo.

Era extraño, si cuando conoció a Scott alguien le hubiera dicho que el otro sargento se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida, no le habría creído. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, separados por apenas unos pocos metros y Michael no podía dejar de necesitar estar a su lado. Sentía que estando con Scott era capaz de todo, se volvía mejor soldado, mejor hombre, mejor persona.

Era un tanto abrumador pensar todo lo que Damien Scott significaba para él, sobre todo porque al mismo tiempo el hacerlo le hacía sentir terriblemente culpable al recordar a Kerry. Aun así, lo que había sentido por ella y lo que ahora sentía por Scott no tenía nada que ver. De Kerry se había enamorado prácticamente al instante, ella había sido su ancla, el motivo para volver a casa tras cada misión, la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Pero ella solo conocía de él una parte, una que el soldado se había procurado en guardar porque en el fondo de su corazón temía que si ella llegaba a verla, la forma en que le miraba cambiaría para siempre y él no podría soportarlo. Ahora, aquel miedo se había desvanecido porque Kerry sencillamente ya no estaba, pero aquello no significaba que no doliese cada maldito segundo.

Michael cerró los ojos y entró en el baño, bajo la ducha anheló que el agua se llevara sus recuerdos, pero fue un deseo inútil. Optó entonces por pensar en Scott y fue su propio cuerpo quien se reveló en aquel momento contra él, gritándole por la necesidad de un contacto que aún no estaba preparado para recibir.

Damien había resultado ser todo lo que siempre había necesitado. Frente al otro soldado no tenía que fingir, no tenía que justificar sus actos ni sus decisiones, porque Scott le entendía, aunque a veces no estuvieran de acuerdo, aunque sus valores morales fueran distintos y discutieran con aquella volatilidad extraña que había terminado por desatar una pasión inconmensurable.

 

Tras la ducha, mucha más larga de las que Michael estaba acostumbrado a darse, volvió a su habitación. Al entrar, encender la luz y volver a cerrar la puerta que momentos antes había dejado abierta, el rubio reparó en que el colchón había sido cubierto por unas sábanas limpias y que había una manta sobre ellas haciendo de edredón.

Al instante pensó en Scott y volvió a salir al pasillo, pero ya no se veía luz bajo su puerta, así que hizo el esfuerzo de volver a su propia habitación y tras recoger el teléfono móvil que había posado junto al resto de sus cosas en el banco que formaba parte del ventanal, se tumbó en la cama sumido en la oscuridad, únicamente iluminaba su rostro la luz que desprendía el teléfono.

Iban a ser las dos de la madrugada, sin embargo, la aplicación que Michael estaba mirando le advirtió de que Scott estaba en línea, así que no pudo evitar escribirle.

-Michael Stonebridge: ¡Gracias! (2.01 A.M.)

-D. Scott: ¿Sábanas? (2.01 A.M.)

-Michael Stonebridge: Sí. (2.02 A.M.)

-D. Scott: De nada. ¿Qué tal la ducha? Que sepas que me he sentido tentado de ir a ver si necesitabas… champú. (2.03 A.M.)

-Michael Stonebridge: El agua estaba un poco fría, pero me ha sentado bien. Y tenía champú… (2.04 A.M.)

-D. Scott: Soy un anfitrión pésimo, debería haberte dicho cómo funcionaba el calentador. Está en la cocina e iba a encenderlo cuando bajé a apagar las luces, pero pensaba que aún quedaba agua caliente. Lo siento. (2.07 A.M.)

-D. Scott: De hecho creo que tampoco te he ofrecido nada de comer, la nevera está prácticamente vacía, pero queda algo de leche, cereales y galletas en los armarios. (2.09 A.M.)

-D. Scott: ¡Soy el peor anfitrión del mundo! (2.09 A.M.)

-Michael Stonebridge: No seas tonto, el agua de la ducha no estaba tan helada y sigo sin tener hambre. (2.10 A.M.)

-Michael Stonebridge: Y antes de que preguntes, no, no necesito más mantas. (2.11 A.M.)

-D. Scott: Vaya… me has dejado sin excusas para ir a tu habitación… (2.11 A.M.)

-D. Scott: ¿Mike? ¿Te has dormido? (2.14 A.M.)

-Michael Stonebridge: Estaba pensando… (2.17 A.M.)

-D. Scott: ¿En qué? (2.18 A.M.)

-Michael Stonebridge: En que prefiero hablar cara a cara. (2.18 A.M.)

-D. Scott: Yo también. (2.19 A.M.)

-Michael Stonebridge: Es bastante tarde, deberíamos dormir… (2.21 A.M.)

-D. Scott: Sí, tienes razón. Buenas noches. (2.22 A.M.)

-Michael Stonebridge: Buenas noches. (2.23 A.M.)

 

Michael se quedó mirando su último mensaje y permaneció así, todavía tumbado sobre la cama y cubierto con la manta que Scott le había dejado, hasta que la luz del teléfono se extinguió.

El cansancio comenzaba hacer mella en él y como le había dicho a Scott, era tarde y no les vendría mal a ninguno de los dos dormir unas horas. Así que el rubio se acomodó mejor en la cama, posó el teléfono móvil a su lado, pero en el suelo y trató de conciliar el sueño.

 

♠ ♠ ♠

 

Tras recibir el último mensaje de Michael que rezaba “buenas noches”, Scott también había decidido intentar dormir un poco. El hombre se acomodó bajo las mantas y trató de relajarse, evitando para ello pensar en el otro soldado, porque la tentación era demasiado grande y la distancia que les separaba demasiada corta. Scott sencillamente no quería estropearlo.

Era consciente de todo por lo que había pasado Michael, de todo lo que seguía pasando, tenía que darle espacio y al mismo tiempo dárselo a sí mismo para acostumbrarse a aquella situación. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Michael, nunca había estado con otro hombre y aquello le intimidaba y le tentaba a partes iguales. Scott no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería acostarse con Michael, si el sexo era la mitad de bueno de lo que eran sus besos, iban a tener un problema, pues el hombre se había declarado adicto a sus labios y fan de su boca.

Tratando inútilmente de evitar aquella línea de pensamiento, Scott terminó por quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni un par de horas cuando unos ruidos le desvelaron.

Scott abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, pero fuera todavía era de noche y no había apenas luz que se filtrara a través de las persianas bajadas. El hombre se volvió en la cama y miró hacia la mesita de su izquierda, donde reposaba un reloj digital que le indicó que eran las cuatro y media todavía.

La habitación que él había ocupado en aquella casa estaba más amueblada, pero tampoco demasiado; además de la cama, tenía un armario, un par de mesitas con sus respectivas lámparas, un sillón en una esquina que en aquel momento estaba decorado con su ropa del día anterior y un chifonier en el otro extremo.

El hombre emitió un gruñido a modo de queja por haber sido despertado y maldijo la lluvia que caía con ganas y que ahora que estaba más despierto podía escuchar perfectamente si prestaba atención. Sí, tal vez había sido un trueno lo que le había despertado, fue lo que Scott se dijo a sí mismo y trató de acomodarse, y se habría vuelto a quedar dormido a los pocos segundos si no hubiera vuelto a escuchar aquellos extraños sonidos, los cuales percibió en aquel momento más como gritos ahogados que como un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

—¿Qué coño…? —se preguntó Scott en voz alta y se incorporó ligeramente en la cama.

Una voz se escuchó entre aquellos quejidos y entonces el moreno se puso de pie de un salto. Salió de su habitación con rapidez, atravesó el pasillo y entró sin ni siquiera llamar en la habitación de Michael. Inconfundiblemente los gritos provenían de allí.

—¡Michael! —exclamó Scott y encendió la luz de la habitación.

Sin embargo, el soldado no obtuvo respuesta. Michael seguía durmiendo, pero los gritos eran suyos, se revolvía en la cama con las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—¡Michael! —repitió el hombre y se atrevió a entrar en la habitación, pues se había quedado en la puerta paralizado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

Pero de nuevo el rubio parecía estar demasiado dormido como para escucharle. Seguía debatiéndose con un enemigo invisible, murmurando palabras incomprensibles y aferrando la almohada con demasiada fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Scott tomó una decisión, su amigo estaba sufriendo y no podía volver a la cama y dejarle reviviendo a saber qué infierno.

Scott rodeó la cama de Michael y se situó frente a él, le posó la mano sobre la mejilla y susurró su nombre un par de veces. El soldado se calmó un poco, pero no se despertó, siguió forcejeando un rato hasta que Scott terminó por sacudirle ligeramente y entonces Michael abrió los ojos de repente. Los dos hombre se asustaron al tiempo, Scott terminó sentado en el suelo y el otro soldado sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada y la camiseta que llevaba empapada en sudor.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Scott tras un instante, incorporándose y llevándose la mano a la nalga derecha sobre la que había caído.

—¡Mierda, joder! —había exclamado Michael, restregándose la cara con ambas manos y recordando inevitablemente lo que había estado soñando.

El moreno se paseó por la habitación, miraba el otro soldado con preocupación, pero no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación. Scott quería darle espacio a Michael, pero también quería poder decirle que estaba ahí por si quería hablar.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó Michael tras unos minutos y miró a Scott con cierto aire abatido.

—Nah… me había levantado a mear —dijo él, pero el otro no le creyó.

—¡Joder! —repitió el soldado y se dejó caer sobre la cama, con las manos sobre la cabeza— Lo siento, tío.

—No importa —dijo Scott y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Era una pesadilla?

—Campamento de entrenamiento del SAS… —contestó Michael y se volvió a incorporar, pero esta vez del todo, quedando sentado sobre el borde de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada contra las palmas de sus manos y sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Scott asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Sabía a lo que Michael se refería, de pasada le había hablado de lo que había sucedido la noche que tuvo que matar a Jake Hanson para salvar la vida de otro soldado. Había sido la tormenta la que había desencadenado los recuerdos, Scott estaba seguro.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —se atrevió a preguntar el moreno tras un rato de silencio.

—No… —declaró Michael negando con la cabeza, mirándolo de medio lado y con una cansada sonrisa pintada en la cara, agradeciendo sin palabras al otro hombre por su preocupación.

Scott se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió allí de pie. Reflexionando.

—Voy a… Voy a bajar a calentar un poco de leche… con cacao…, sí, creo que voy a hacer leche con cacao… —comentó de repente.

Michael le escuchó y le volvió a mirar, observándole ahora con un gesto de extrañeza, sin entender lo que su compañero trataba de conseguir con aquello.

—Leche con cacao —repitió Scott y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Estás empapado, así que… date una ducha y después te espero en la cocina… ¡No tardes!

Dicho esto Scott salió de la habitación y si quiera se dignó en cerrar la puerta. Tal y como estaba, descalzo y vestido solo con unos boxers negros, el hombre bajó a la cocina, encendió la luz y empezó a calentar la leche en una vieja cocina de gas.

 

Scott ya había servido leche en dos tazas, sacado el bote de cacao del armario y estaba buscando en un estante un paquete de galletas de chocolate que estaba seguro que aún quedaba. Así le encontró Michael, quien después de tomarse un par de minutos sin moverse de la cama, había decidido hacer caso a su amigo y darse otra ducha.

—¿Qué buscas? —fue lo que Michael preguntó para indicarle su presencia al llegar a la cocina.

—¡Galletas! —exclamó Scott victorioso y se volvió para mostrarle el paquete de las mismas. Al fin las había encontrado.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, entre divertido y cansado, estaba bajo el quicio de la puerta y parecía no tener intención de entrar en la cocina, se limitaba a observar a Scott, que lo estaba disponiendo todo en una mesa rectangular que había a mano izquierda una vez que se entraba en aquella estancia. El otro soldado tomó asiento y miró a Michael mientras abría el paquete de galletas, en una invitación silenciosa le indicó la silla de madera que tenía a su lado.

Michael cogió aliento y se entretuvo subiéndose la cremallera de la sudadera, se había puesto ropa limpia, y aunque en el interior de la casa hiciera una temperatura agradable, el frio volvió cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron las baldosas negras y blancas de la cocina. El hombre tomó después asiento junto a Scott, quien ya iba por su tercera galleta y le deslizó con una mano la taza de leche que había preparado para él.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Michael y tomó la taza de color verde, observando su decorado navideño y trató de calentarse las manos contra su superficie.

El silencio invadió a ambos soldados una vez más y Michael se entretuvo mirando a Scott, reparando por primera vez que estaba en ropa interior y sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y que inevitablemente se instaló en su entrepierna.

—¿No tienes frio? —le preguntó, rompiendo al fin a hablar y sintiéndose un poco incómodo, encogido en la silla como reflejo de lo sucedido momentos antes.

—Nop —dijo Scott y se limpió del pecho migas de galleta. El hombre se les estaba comiendo a pares, directamente de la caja o mojadas en la leche.

Michael le sonrió como respuesta inmediata y se armó de valor para alcanzar el bote de cacao que tenía frente a él. El soldado se tomó su tiempo echando un vistazo a la etiqueta y después abriendo la tapa.

Scott le observó y se levantó de repente, volviendo al instante siguiente con una cuchara que le tendió a Michael.

—¿Realmente duermes con tanta ropa? —preguntó Scott cuando el otro hombre terminó de verter cacao en su leche. Había tenido aquella duda desde que fuera a su habitación a causa de la pesadilla.

—Se llama pijama —dijo Michael señalando sus pantalones, similares a los que había llevado antes, pero de color rojo oscuro. Scott sonrió divertido a modo de respuesta y el rubio contraatacó—. Y qué hay de ti, ¿siempre duermes con tan poca ropa?

Scott se tomó su tiempo para terminar de masticar la galleta que tenía en la boca, tragar y dar un sorbo de su taza de leche antes de hablar.

—En realidad suelo dormir desnudo —dijo—, hoy has tenido suerte, si llego a aparecerme en tu habitación en bolas…

—Sí, bueno… siento todo este lío… —contestó Michael, bebiendo un largo sorbo del cacao y sintiéndose ligeramente reconfortado—. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla…

—Tranquilo, a todos nos ha pasado —dijo Scott. Mientras el otro soldado hablaba, él había terminado su bebida y había vuelto a coger el cazo que seguía posado sobre el fogón apagado, regresando poco después para volver a rellenar su taza. Le ofreció también a Michael, pero éste rechazó el ofrecimiento con un gesto de mano—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una galleta?

—¿Estás seguro de que queda alguna? —le dijo Michael y le miró a la cara, reparando en que Scott no tenía chocolate solo alrededor de la boca, sino también en una mejilla. El soldado no pudo contener una risa.

—Claro que quedan… —respondió él ofendido y rompió el paquete, revelando la bandeja de plástico donde se apilaban las galletas en cuestión. Ya solo había cinco.

Michael le siguió observando, la risa se intensificó y terminó por ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de Scott.

—¿Se puede saber de qué coño te ríes, Mike? —le soltó, aunque no estaba enfadado de verdad.

—Tienes chocolate por toda la cara… —dijo el rubio aun sonriendo.

—¿Y a qué esperas para limpiármelo? —preguntó Scott, dedicándole un gesto malicioso.

—No, no… no pienso limpiarte el chocolate como tú hiciste con la salsa de tu bocadillo de carne —contestó Michael tratando de aparentar más serio de lo que había sonado.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo el moreno sonriendo ampliamente y de forma disimulada cogió otra galleta—. ¿Soy demasiado tentador para ti?

Michael rio por la poca sutileza de su compañero, tratando de disipar la atracción que un Scott medio desnudo le provocaba. Y entonces, no pudo evitarlo; el moreno se había llevado la galleta a la boca y antes de que tuviera tiempo de darle un mordisco que la partiera por la mitad, Michael le apartó la mano y lo hizo por él. Scott se sorprendió por lo inesperado de aquel acto, pero no pudo dejar de disfrutar aquel fugaz beso con sabor a chocolate.

—Pues sí que están buenas estas galletas… —susurró Michael contra sus labios, la mano izquierda posada sobre su cuello.

—¿Seguro que son las galletas las que están buenas? —preguntó Scott y tiró de la silla en la que el otro sargento seguía sentado, acercándolo a sí.

Michael sonrió y entre besos, sirviéndose de la lengua, fue borrando los restos de chocolate que habían conquistado los labios de Scott. El hombre gimió dejándose hacer durante unos segundos, hasta que no pudo más y apartó suavemente a Michael.

—Mike… Mike… Mike… para… —prácticamente le suplicó Scott, tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y la respiración agitada.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el otro y volvió al ataque, mordisqueándole la barbilla y atreviéndose a posar su mano derecha sobre el muslo; la calidez de Scott contrastando con su mano todavía fría.

—Tío… si sigues provocándome… no voy a poder… Mike… —respondió tras un instante en donde volvió a atrapar con la suya la boca del otro hombre—. ¡Joder, Michael!

Tras exclamar aquello Scott había terminado apartando la silla con impulso y poniéndose en pie de forma aún más brusca. Se paseó por la cocina posándose las manos sobre la cabeza, maldiciendo y dándole la espalda a su compañero.

—Mierda, Scott, lo siento… —fue Michael quien habló tras serenarse un poco y él también se puso en pie.

—¿Sabes? Esto no me había pasado nunca —dijo el soldado manteniendo las distancias—, ¿yo siendo la parte sensata de una relación? ¡Ni de puta coña, tío! ¡Esto es el jodido mundo al revés!

El rubio no dijo nada, apartó la mirada de él, centrándola en el suelo frente a sus pies y se apoyó contra la mesa. El deseo seguía estando muy presente, flotaba en el ambiente, era difícil no verlo, pero las razones por las que se había manifestado aquella vez no eran las correctas. Michael había querido dejarse llevar, usar el sexo como mecanismo para olvidar, por suerte Scott había frenado aquello antes de que se les fuera de las manos.

—Lo siento… —murmuró de nuevo Michael.

—¡Hey! —dijo Scott y fue hacia él, se plantó frente al otro soldado y le obligó a mirarle a la cara, queriendo hacerle saber que no estaba enfadado.

—Lo siento… —volvió a repetir y le tembló la voz.

—Mike, si era solo sexo lo que querías… —comenzó a decir el moreno, pero la mirada que Michael le dedicó interrumpió su frase antes de que concluyera.

—Si hubiera querido solo sexo me habría buscado a alguien que no significara nada para mí —aseguró Michael—. Solo me dejé llevar… cuando te beso…

El hombre dejó la frase a medias, cerró los ojos y terminó apoyando la frente contra el hombro de Scott, quien acabó tirando de él y rodeándole con ambos brazos.

—Tranquilo —le susurró contra el oído y al instante siguiente Michael le devolvió el abrazo, agarrándose a él con más fuerza de la necesaria—, tranquilo… yo tampoco voy a irme a ninguna parte…

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó el rubio contra su cuello, repitiendo la misma pregunta que Scott le hiciera en aquella azotea.

—Sí, lo prometo —dijo Scott y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras volvía a repetir—. Lo prometo…

 

Los dos hombres permanecieron largo rato en aquella misma posición. Fuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, parecía que la tormenta se había instalado sobre el barrio y Michael comenzó a temblar con cada trueno que se escuchaba.

—Hey, vamos a la cama —dijo al fin Scott y rompió el abrazo. Cogió a Michael de la mano y tiró de él, apagando al salir la luz de la cocina antes de salir al pasillo—. Mañana recogemos las tazas sucias.

Michael no le contestó, se limitó a seguirle, de nuevo sintiéndose sobrepasado por todo, pero aquella vez no le importó. Estaba con Scott y recordó que ante él no tenía que fingir ni mantener la compostura, tampoco tenía que aparentar que todo iba bien cuando por dentro estaba hecho polvo. Así que se dejó arrastrar hasta el piso de arriba, teniendo especial cuidado en aquellos escalones traicioneros y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban en la habitación de Scott, la puerta cerrada tras ellos.

—Damien… —dijo Michael, pero el moreno ya había encendido la luz de las lámparas situadas sobre las mesitas de noche y tirado sobre la cama.

—Solo vamos a dormir —contestó él y con un gesto de mano le indicó un lado en la cama, el más próximo a la puerta.

El otro hombre se lo tomó con calma, pero al final cedió, se quitó la sudadera, dejándola junto al resto de ropa de Scott en el sillón de la esquina y caminó hacia la cama.

—Si te sientes incómodo puedo ponerme una camiseta o algo —habló Scott, viendo como Michael, quien se había limitado a sentarse en el borde de la cama, parecía dudar si seguir adelante.

—No, está bien —dijo él y le dedicó una breve sonrisa mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas y dejaba que Scott le terminara de cubrir con ellas—. Gracias.

—¿Estás cómodo en ese lado? —preguntó Scott tratando de acomodarse en la cama, tal vez algo estrecha para dos hombres adultos como ellos.

—Eh… sí, estoy acostumbrado a dormir a la izquierda, pero no importa —dijo el rubio y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación.

—Si quieres que cambiemos… —dijo el otro y se quedó a un instante de apagar la luz de la lámpara de noche que tenía más cerca.

—No, no hace falta —dijo Michael y apagó la luz de su lado.

—Vale… —susurró Scott y le imitó.

Por un instante, el silencio y la oscuridad les invadieron, entonces Michael, que seguía tumbado boca arriba y mirada aún al techo, reparó en las estrellas fosforescentes que salpicaban aquella superficie y que parecían haberse ido encendiendo poco a poco.

—Esas estrellas… —empezó a decir con un tono divertido y señaló el techo con la mano aunque Scott no le pudiera ver del todo.

—No las he puesto yo si eso es lo que ibas a preguntar —respondió Scott—. Mi colega tiene dos crías y creo que este era su cuarto… Yo trasladé aquí una de las camas que había en la otra habitación y algunos muebles porque esta es la única interior y el ruido de la calle es menor.

—¿Por qué se mudaron? —quiso saber Michael.

—A su mujer le ofrecieron un puesto directivo en una empresa y bueno… por lo visto era una gran oportunidad —explicó el moreno—. Conservaron esta casa por nostalgia o que se yo… pero la verdad es que hace como diez años que no viven en Londres, así que… Yo me instalé un tiempo aquí cuando me expulsaron… la verdad es que no tenía a donde ir… y bueno… Charlie me ofreció su casa y me dejó quedarme el tiempo que fuera necesario… estuve unos meses… Ahora… bueno, desde que estoy en la 20 suelo quedarme aquí si estamos en la ciudad…

Scott dejó de hablar y guardó silencio, él también había terminado tendido boca arriba y miraba las estrellas, pero en aquel momento se volvió, buscando saber si su compañero se había quedado dormido.

—¿Mike? —susurró; a pesar de estar compartiendo la cama, los dos hombres mantenía cierta distancia y no habían llegado a tocarse si quiera.

—Sigo despierto… —respondió él tras unos segundos, sin poder evitar contener un temblor que Scott pudo percibir perfectamente cuando un nuevo trueno rugió en el cielo y la lluvia se intensificó.

—Mike… —volvió a repetir Scott, pidiéndole permiso y a tientas posó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Está bien… —dijo Michael y le permitió acercarse.

El soldado se acomodó a su lado, instándole a ponerse de lado, tal y como él había hecho. Casi al instante Michael notó el intenso calor que el cuerpo de Scott desprendía y aquello logró relajarle un poco. El rubio se acomodó contra el pecho de Scott, quien había colado su mano izquierda bajo su brazo y le envolvió con ella.

Sin embargo, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, y a pesar de que aquella habitación daba al interior de la casa y evitaba el sonido metálico que las gotas de agua producían al impactar sobre el tejadillo de la entrada, su rumor era perenne. Así que Scott hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que podía eclipsar aquel sonido y se puso a cantar.

—“ _Like ships in the night… you keep passing me by… We`re just wasting time… trying to prove who`s right… And if it all goes crashing into the sea… if it`s just you and me… trying to find the light…_ ” (1)

Y con el rumor de aquella voz ronca que cantaba en susurros contra su oído, Michael se quedó dormido.

 

♠

 

(1) “Ships in the ninght” – Mat Kearney

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


End file.
